Red Dwarfs
Red Dwarfs are a type of star, they are cold and small stars, not as cold as a Brown Dwarf, nor as low mass as one, but they are a fraction of the Sun's mass, making them one of the smallest stars. They also have one of the longest lifespans, so long, none have died yet. Usual Personality Red Dwarfs are usually calm and relaxed, although some can be furious and very energized, causing huge solar flares to be released from them. List https://simple-cosmos.wikia.com/wiki/Red_Dwarfs *2MASS J05332802-4257205 *2MASS J18352154-3123385 *2MASS J18450079-1409036 *2MASS J19383260+4603591 *2MASS J20360829-3607115 *11 Leonis Minoris *17 Cygni *20 Leonis Minoris *26 Draconis *36 Draconis *40 Eridani *42 Persei *85 Pegasi *94 Ceti *96 Aquarii *AB Doradus *AD Leonis *ADS 48 *AP Columbae *ADS 7251 *ADS 9731 *Alcor B *Alpha Reticuli *AM Herculis *AP Columbae *AR Scorpii *AT Microscopii *AU Microscopii *AWI0005x3s *AZ Cancri *Barnard's Star *BD -22°5866 *Beta Aurigae *Beta Reticuli *Castor Bb *Chi1 Orionis *CHXR 73 *CM Draconis *DG Canum Venaticorum *DI Chamaeleontis *DP Leonis *DQ Herculis *DT Virginis *DX Cancri *EPIC 204278916 *EQ Pegasi *EQ Virginis *EV Lacertae *EZ Aquarii *Feige 55 *Fomalhaut C *Furuhjelm 46 *G 9-38 *G 161-71 *G 196-3 *G 208-44/208-45 *Gamma Cephei B *GG Tauri *GJ 526 *GJ 625 *GJ 1005 *GJ 1128 *GJ 3379 *GJ 3737 *GL Virginis *Gliese 1 *Gliese 22 *Gliese 54 *Gliese 105 *Gliese 163 *Gliese 176 *Gliese 179 *Gliese 180 *Gliese 205 *Gliese 229 *Gliese 251 *Gliese 268 *Gliese 299 *Gliese 317 *Gliese 393 *Gliese 402 *Gliese 408 *Gliese 412 *Gliese 433 *Gliese 436 *Gliese 445 *Gliese 521 *Gliese 555 *Gliese 570 *Gliese 581 *Gliese 588 *Gliese 623 *Gliese 649 *Gliese 667 *Gliese 674 *Gliese 676 *Gliese 682 *Gliese 687 *Gliese 693 *Gliese 752 *Gliese 754 *Gliese 777 *Gliese 784 *Gliese 806 *Gliese 809 *Gliese 832 *Gliese 849 *Gliese 876 *Gliese 877 *Gliese 908 *Gliese 1002 *Gliese 1061 *Gliese 1214 *Gliese 3293 *Gliese 3634 *Gliese 3685 *GRO J0422+32 *Groombridge 34 *GU Piscium *HD 10307 *HD 28254 *HD 32450 *HD 33636 *HD 38529 *HD 41004 *HD 43587 *HD 43848 *HD 50281 *HD 75289 *HD 102365 *HD 104304 *HD 114762 *HD 115404 *HD 126614 *HD 165185 *HD 189733 *HD 211415 *HIP 12961 *HIP 57050 *HIP 79431 *HR 4796 *HR 7703 *HR 9038 *HU Aquarii *HU Delphini *HW Virginis *II Pegasi *Iota Ursae Majoris *K2-3 *K2-72 *Kappa Fornacis *Kappa Reticuli *Kapteyn's Star *Kepler 16 *Kepler 28 *Kepler 32 *Kepler 42 *Kepler 45 *Kepler 80 *Kepler 138 *Kepler 186 *Kepler 296 *Kepler 432 *Kepler 438 *Kepler 1229 *Kruger 60 *L 1159-16 *Lacaille 8760 *Lacaille 9352 *Lalande 21185 *LHS 288 *LHS 292 *LHS 1140 *LHS 1723 *LHS 2090 *LHS 2520 *LHS 3003 *LHS 6343 *LP 71-82 *LP 816-60 *Luyten 726-8 A *Luyten 726-8 B *Luyten's Star *MACHO-98-BLG-35 *MACHO-1997-BLG-41 *MOA-2007-BLG-400L *MOA-2009-BLG-387L *Mu Cassiopeiae *Mu Herculis *Nemesis (hypothetical star) *NGTS-1 *NN Serpentis *NSVS 14256825 *OGLE-2005-BLG-071L *OGLE-2005-BLG-169L *OGLE-2005-BLG-390L *OGLE-2006-BLG-109L *OY Carinae *Proxima Centauri *Psi Serpentis *PU Aurigae *QS Virginis *R Canis Majoris *Regulus C *Rho Geminorum *Ross 47 *Ross 128 *Ross 154 *Ross 248 *Ross 614 *Ross 695 *RR Caeli *Scholz's star *SCR 1845-6357 *SCR J1546−5534 *Sigma Coronae Borealis *Sigma Pegasi *SIPS 1259-4336 *Stein 2051 *Struve 2398 *Tau Boötis *Teegarden's star *Theta Cygni *Theta Persei *TRAPPIST-1 *TVLM 513-46546 *TYC 9486-927-1 *U Geminorum *UDF 2457 *Upsilon Andromedae *UScoCTIO 108 *UX Tauri *V1054 Ophiuchi *VB 10 *VHS 1256-1257 *Wolf 359 *Wolf 424 *Wolf 1061 *Xi Pegasi *Xi Ursae Majoris *XX Pyxidis *YZ Canis Minoris *YZ Ceti *Z Chamaeleontis *Zeta Cancri *16 Cygni C *2MASS J0523-1403 *31 Crateris b *55 Cancri B *61 Cygni A *61 Cygni B *AR Scorpii B *Capella H *Capella L *COROT-7 *EI Cancri *EV Lacertae *GJ 1116 *GJ 1132 *Gliese 445 *Gliese 581 *Gliese 667 C *Gliese 752 *Gliese 876 *GRO J0422+32 B *GRS 1915+105 B *GSC 02620-00648 B *HD 188753 Ba *HD 189733 B *HD 98800 B *HR 4587 B *K2-18 *Lalande 21185 *NLTT 54820 *Zeta Cancri Cb2 *Zeta Cancri Cb1 *Xi Aquarii B *Upsilon Andromedae B *V1500 Cygni B *SWEEPS J175902.00−291323.7 *ROXs 42B *ROXs 42A *PZ Cassiopeiae B *OGLE-TR-122 *OGLE-2013-BLG-0341LB B *OGLE-2013-BLG-0341LB *OGLE-2005-BLG-390L *Theta Boötis B *Theta Persei B *HR 4587 B *HD 98800 B *HD 189733 B Category:Star Category:Star Type